L'amant
by Onde-sensuelle
Summary: En couple avec Shinreï depuis 3 ans, Yuya vient d'accepter son inattendue demande en mariage. Le soir de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, pourtant, elle dérape et se laisse aller dans les bras d'un homme sombre et terriblement attirant. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **L'amant

**Résumé : **En couple avec Shinreï depuis 3 ans, Yuya vient d'accepter son inattendue demande en mariage. Le soir de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, pourtant, la jeune fille dérape et se laisse aller dans les bras d'un homme sombre et terriblement attirant.

**Inspiration : **Samuraï Deeper Kyo

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je me permets de les emprunter le temps de quelques lignes au grand Akimine Kamijyo

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous, voilà un projet que j'ai en tête depuis un petit bout de temps. J'espère réellement qu'il vous emballe, parce que c'est mon cas ! J'espère pouvoir publier régulièrement des chapitres pour ne point vous décevoir . L'histoire se passe dans le monde moderne. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bien à vous, lecteurs.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La question raisonna dans la pièce, un long silence suivit cette interrogation, pour le moins inattendue. En effet, Yuya, à 21 ans seulement, avait du mal à s'imaginer la bague au doigt. Réellement surprise, ses grands yeux émeraude s'étaient écarquillés et avaient laissés place à une frimousse pour le moins stupéfaite.

Elle tenta vainement de chercher des réponses dans le regard de son compagnon, agenouillé à ses pieds, mais elle ne put y trouver qu'une pure détermination Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. N'étais ce pourtant pas trop tôt ? Ils étaient si jeunes !

Elle l'aimait, certes. Elle se sentait bien auprès de lui. Il était toujours aux petits soins avec elle, ne recherchait que son bonheur, elle n'avait jamais connu personne si douce, hormis Muramasa, son parrain. Beau garçon, ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient négligemment sur ses fortes épaules, il était bien bâti et possédait un corps que nombre de ses amies auraient défini de sublime.

Il était parfait, en somme… Peut être un peu trop ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle doutait, son cerveau travaillait à vive allure afin de délivrer une réponse à son prétendant. Ce dernier commençait à trouver le temps long et elle voyait son visage, d'habitude serein, s'agiter nerveusement. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle trouverait difficilement mieux.

« Oui, Shinreï. »

Oh combien elle se trompait.

* * *

Je mets le premier chapitre en ligne ce soir, normalement. En espérant que ce début vous invite à lire la suite !

Please, review ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le premier chapitre ! Je tiens à expliquer les raisons de mon choix Pourquoi Yuya avec Shinreï ? Il se trouve que le personnage collait parfaitement avec le caractère que je désirais pour le compagnon de Yuya, et que vraiment, j'ai des difficultés à créer des personnages à part entière… Alors je me suis basé sur Shinreï. Ne vous inquiétez, un certain démon va très vite occupé les pensées de notre jolie blonde… Bref ! Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_« On va se marier Yuya, on va se marier ! » _

_Shinreï la fit tournoyer dans les airs, ils riaient tous les deux à en perdre haleine. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un champs fleuri, et près d'eux, une petite fille en robe rose jetait des pétales en participant allègrement à leur explosion de joie…_

_« On ne se séparera plus jamais Yuya… »_

BIP BIP BIP.. !

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shinreï, encore endormi auprès d'elle, soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Voilà maintenant quatre mois que son concubin lui avait fait sa demande, et chaque nuit, elle rêvait d'embrassades mielleuses, de petites filles au teint de poupée, de dentelle et de froufrou à foisons, de beaux parents émus, (bien qu'elle imaginait mal Fubuki verser une larme) et de déclarations fiévreuses de la part de son futur époux.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce mariage à venir lui procurait une telle angoisse. Elle aurait du être folle de joie à l'idée de cette union. Mais voilà, il y avait une crainte en particulier qui lui était inspirée : ROUTINE.

Déjà après trois ans auprès de Shinreï, bien qu'il la comble dans tous les domaines, elle avait découvert en lui une personnalité bien éloignée des excentricités en tous genres, et relativement à cheval sur les traditions.

Le soir, après être rentrés tous deux de leur travail respectif, (elle, avait sa propre librairie qu'elle tenait seule avec sa meilleure amie Mahiro, lui, travaillait dans la recherche, il tentait de trouver des remèdes aux maladies incurables), elle préparait le repas qu'ils savouraient en tête à tête, puis, ils s'installaient sur le sofa, face à la télé, regardaient un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allaient se mettre au lit, faisaient l'amour, des fois non, et s'endormaient.

Le dimanche, ils allaient souvent manger chez les parents de Shinreï, (ceux de Yuya avaient malheureusement été tués dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans). La mère de Shinreï s'extasiait sans cesse sur les tenues qu'arborait la jeune femme, la complimentait sans arrêt. Son père, lui, s'intéressait toujours à son travail, lui posait des questions sur les derniers grands succès littéraires et avait une conversation des plus cultivées, comme son fils.

Tout était trop parfait.

Parfois, au fin fond de sa petite librairie, quand Mahiro partait rejoindre son petit ami Hidetada, (plus communément appelé Tigre rouge), elle rêvait à une vie qu'elle n'avait pas à travers ses lectures. Dans ces histoires, les aventures sexuelles des protagonistes étaient toujours décrites comme fougueuses, brûlantes de passion et elle rougissait en se les imaginant.

Avec Shinreï, le sexe était bien. N'ayant connu aucun autre partenaire, elle n'avait jamais pu comparé. Mais à travers ses livres, elle découvrait un monde charnel qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle aurait aimé que son compagnon soit un peu plus entreprenant et qu'il sache la surprendre mais leurs ébats restaient toujours simples, sans pour autant manquer de tendresse et d'attention.

Alors secrètement, elle fantasmait sur un homme qui saurait la rendre pantelante de désir et lui ferait perdre la tête.

Mais quand elle rentrait le soir, et qu'elle retrouvait son fiancé, elle revenait bien vite sur terre : Elle serait bientôt mariée avec Shinreï. Et cela l'angoissait, bien malgré elle, surtout que l'évènement arrivait à grands pas. En effet, dans une semaine, elle allait s'unir au jeune homme. Les parents de ce dernier avaient insisté pour tout organiser, aussi n'avait-elle aucune connaissance du déroulement de la cérémonie. Elle devait seulement se rendre le lendemain dans la boutique où elle avait trouvé sa robe, pour un dernier essayage.

La veille de cette sortie, ils étaient à table, Shinreï discutait de sa journée au boulot et Yuya l'écoutait distraitement quand elle posa la question qui la taraudait depuis de nombreux jours :

« Shinreï… Tu as peur ? »

Ce dernier leva la tête, interrogateur.

« Eh bien, il est vrai que sur moi repose une grande responsabilité vis-à-vis des malades et je… »

« Non Shinreï, je ne te parle pas du travail mais… mais de notre mariage. »

Interloqué, il resta la fixer un moment, avant de sourire tendrement.

« Yuya, ma chérie, je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand je songe à notre future union. »

Cela la réconforta quelque peu, elle se pencha donc au dessus de la table afin d'amorçait un baiser qu'elle espérait langoureux. Shinreï y répondit, ravi, puis se leva et lui dit :

« Le film va commencer, tu viens ? »

Soupirant intérieurement, Yuya se dirigea vers le canapé, et se lova au creux de ses bras.

Bien plus tard, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, la jeune femme avait de grandes difficultés à trouver le sommeil : Demain, c'était le dernier essayage de la robe, le symbole d'un retour en arrière impossible.

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, trouvant l'entrain nécessaire après avoir contemplé le visage serein de son fiancé. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner copieux : manger la mettait de bonne humeur. Et enfin, après avoir attrapé son sac à main au passage, passa la porte de leur studio.

Yuya aimait marcher, et ça depuis toujours. Cela lui rappelait les moments où avec son grand frère Nozomu, elle flânait dans les marchés. Elle était souvent capricieuse, à l'époque, et réclamait à grands cris des petits moulinets à vent, ou encore des bracelets de perles colorés. Elle sourit attendrie en repensant à ces souvenirs puis songea tristement que Nozomu n'assisterait probablement pas à son mariage, le vol Paris-Tokyo étant coûteux.

« Yuyaaa ! »

Elle se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'interpeller et découvrit le sourire éblouissant de Yukimura, assis à la terrasse d'un café. Il était assis en face d'un homme qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître : ces longs cheveux ne lui disaient rien du tout.

« Yukimura ! »

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres. Yukimura était un ami d'enfance qu'elle avait toujours apprécié au plus haut point. Tout en lui respirait la jovialité, la satisfaction… Elle l'enviait tellement parfois, lui et son statut de libertin !

« Comment vas notre future mariée ? »

Yuya tiqua légèrement à l'appellation mais ne releva pas.

« Très bien, merci. Je vais justement essayer ma robe une dernière fois, on ne sait jamais ! »

« Aaaah les femmes ! Leur spécialité est de douter pas vrai Kyo ? »

Elle s'autorisa donc à s'attarder sur l'homme qui accompagnait Yukimura.

Elle regretterait très vite ce geste, c'était certain.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi séduisant que celui qui était assis à cette table. Il était grand, elle le devinait, bien qu'assis, et avait un corps qui semblait musclé et robuste. De longs cheveux d'ébène, tombait négligemment dans son dos et lui donnait un air sauvage, sa peau était hâlée et parfaitement lisse, elle ne repéra pas le moindre défaut sur son visage.

Mais ce n'était rien, à côté du regard qui la transperçât de toute part.

Des yeux rouges, semblable au plus ardent des brasiers, qui la détaillaient à présent. Sous son regard, elle fût plus que troublée. Cet homme possédait un charme hors du commun. Pas un charme semblable à celui de Shinreï, de Tigre rouge ou de Yukimura… Non, une aura bestiale, qui n'inspirait qu'une chose : une envie outrancière de plaisir charnel.

Yuya reprit le peu de contenance qui lui restait et réussit à s'adresser à lui :

« Bonjour… »

Ils se dévisagèrent. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Bonjour. »

La voix grave et chaude la mit dans tous ses états. Rougissante, elle bafouilla qu'elle était en retard et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de leur table sous le regard insistant du bel homme. Yukimura sourit, malicieux.

« N'y pense même pas, Kyo ! »

* * *

Please review ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mes plus humbles excuses, mes chers lecteurs. J'étais en Italie, jusqu'à hier, j'espère donc que vous tiendrez compte de ce petit détail, pour réussir à me pardonner ce grand retard ! Bien à vous, lecteurs :)

* * *

Elle leva les yeux sur le miroir qui lui faisait face, troublée.

Elle portait un bustier finement décoré suivi d'un jupon vaporeux qui s'évadait vers le sol et des petites chaussures, ornées d'un nœud de satin, semblables aux lacets qui s'entrelaçaient élégamment dans son dos. Les vendeuses avaient relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Elle était tout bonnement ravissante.

Elle n'entendit pas les compliments qui fusaient de toutes parts, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la cloche qui annonçait l'entrée des clients : Elle se consumait.

Elle se consumait sous ses yeux rouges.

Comment nommer ce sentiment qui naquit dans son cœur, cette après-midi là ? L'amour ? L'excitation ? Non, pas ces mots à consonances douces. Envie et impatience réunies. Et puis, la passion. *

Trop absorbée qu'elle était à repenser au bel inconnu, elle ne vit pas la chevelure noire se refléter dans la glace.

« Waouh ! Tu es magnifique Yuya ! Quel coquin ce Shinreï, je t'enlèverai bien le temps d'une soirée ! »

Sursautant, elle se détourna pour découvrir que ce n'était nul autre que Yukimura.

« Yuki ! Tu m'as fait peur… Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Affichant un sourire factice, elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler la robe à ses pieds.

« Tu serais parfaite si tu n'affichais pas ce petit air préoccupé, ma jolie ! »

Dépitée, elle poussa un long soupir. Etait-elle si transparente ?

« La réponse est non ! Mais n'oublions pas, je suis le grand Yukimura, le seul, l'unique ! »

Yuya laissa échapper un éclat de rire devant tant d'extravagance.

« Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! »

« Ca ne fait jamais mal de se sentir aimé, Yuya. Ne l'oublie pas ! »

Puis sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, il s'éclipsa. Vraiment quel numéro ! Elle ne pourrait pourtant s'empêcher de cogiter ce « conseil » toute la semaine durant.

Il était temps d'aller ouvrir la librairie. Elle se dirigea vers les cabines, dans le but de retirer la robe. Pourtant, elle réalisa bien vite que tenter de se débarrasser de ce corset, seule, serait une perte de temps. Elle entrouvrit le rideau afin d'héler une des employées du magasin, quand elle le vît.

Le bel inconnu. Les cheveux indomptables. Les yeux rouge sang. Kyo.

Il était là, dehors, derrière la vitrine. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ? Son regard sonda les moindres recoins du magasin, et quand celui-ci dévia vers sa cachette de fortune, elle se plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine, le cœur battant. Attendant plusieurs minutes, par précaution et parce que son pouls galopait encore dans sa poitrine, elle se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'œil, vérifiant ainsi si l'homme était toujours présent.

Il n'était plus là.

Une des jeunes femmes vint enfin l'aider à se dévêtir, et c'est distraitement qu'elle l'écouta déblatérer des civilités. En effet, nombre de questions se bousculaient à présent dans son esprit troublé. Cherchait-il quelqu'un en particulier ? LA cherchait-il ? Elle mis ces interrogations de côté elle n'en saurait probablement jamais rien. Elle ne le reverrait pas non plus. Alors à quoi bon ? Ce soir, elle rentrerait sagement, s'installerait auprès de son fiancé, et lui quémanderait une étreinte. Tout allait bien. Il ne s'était rien passé.

Rien.

* * *

Ereintée après s'être livrée aux joies de l'amour, Yuya se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle aspergea allègrement son visage, s'essuya avec la serviette puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Une première goutte dévala le long de ses joues, puis une autre vint, suivant le tracé de la précédente, mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Durant tous leurs ébats, elle avait cru déceler quelques reflets rougeoyants dans le regard aimant de Shinreï.

* * *

_« Yuya… »_

_Le ton de sa voix était suave. Y'avait-il mélodie plus irrésistible sur terre que celle de ses intonations divines ? _

_Il embrassa longuement son cou, laissant sa peau la brûler là où ses lèvres l'avaient touché... Il l'attira tout contre elle, lui faisant ressentir à quel point il la désirait. _

_« Yuya… »_

_Ses yeux rouges fondirent dans les siens, et ce fût à cet instant qu'elle perdit pied..._

« YUYA ! »

Surgissant immédiatement de ses rêveries, la jeune femme, un peu honteuse, se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

_« _Oui, Mahiro ? »

« Voilà maintenant cinq minutes que je te tends ce bouquin ! Eh bien, tu multiplies les absences en ce moment Yuya. Je m'inquiète, je sais que l'amour rend bête, j'en ai la preuve tous les jours avec mon Tigrou, mais là ça prend des proportions démentes ! Regarde moi ces cernes, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, n'est ce pas ? »

Durant tout ce discours, la jolie blonde perdit peu à peu de sa superbe et se jetant dans les bras de Mahiro, elle laissa le flot de larmes, trop longtemps retenu durant la journée, se déverser sur son épaule.

Quelque peu affolée, cette dernière tapota maladroitement son dos, espérant la réconforter.

« Yuya, dis moi ce qui t'arrives ! Ca ne peut plus continuer. »

Le regard larmoyant, elle lui confia alors ses craintes vis-à-vis du mariage, plus particulièrement la peur de s'engager avec Shinreï à vie. Attendrie, Mahiro souleva délicatement le visage de son amie et, la regardant dans les yeux, lui dit ces paroles :

« Shinreï t'aime Yuya. Un homme qui aime sincèrement une femme de nos jours est extrêmement rare, ne laisse pas passer cette chance… »

Oui, tout irait bien. La future mariée afficha un sourire timide, malgré ses joues striées de larmes.

« Je me fais honte, à me lamenter sans cesse ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! Une Yuya triste, n'est pas Yuya ! »

Relevant fièrement le menton, elle pointa son poing vers le ciel, déterminée, sous les éclats de rire de Mahiro.

« Avec la soirée que je te prépare samedi soir, tout ira mieux, je t'assure ! Cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille sera le plus incroyable, et le plus fabuleux qu'on ait jamais vu ! Et je ne dis pas ça car je suis ton amie ! Enfin, si. Un peu ! Mais crois-moi, tu n'es pas prête de l'oublier ! »

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Après avoir fermé la librairie, son amie l'emmena faire un tour, décidant que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après un rapide coup de fil à Shinreï, Yuya se laissa entraîner par la main vigoureuse de Mahiro. Elle se sentait bien, là : À ne penser à rien. Cela lui rappela à quel point elle était encore jeune et insouciante. À quel point elle ne connaissait encore rien de ce monde. Elle se rappela aussi qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle sortait de ses études. Qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'était pas encore majeure. Qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle était en classe avec Yukimura, à rire à ses excentricités diverses.

Yukimura… Le bel inconnu.

Vraiment, elle se dirigeait dans la mauvaise voie. Il fallait qu'elle éloigne le plus possible son esprit de ce péché originel. Cet homme était en train de prendre une trop grande place dans sa vie, surtout pour l'avoir apperçu seulement deux fois, et très brêvement qui plus est. Elle aimait Shinreï, elle en était convaincue.

Elle repensa à leur rencontre, qui avait tout du conte de fée.

Elle était à la bibliothèque ce jour-là, et tentait d'attraper un livre, posé sur la plus haute étagère. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle tentait vainement de saisir l'ouvrage, quand une main avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait attrapé pour elle. Elle s'était retournée pour découvrir le sourire éblouissant de Shinreï.

Et il lui avait paru merveilleux ce jour-là.

Il lui avait dit : « Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide. » Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait sourit bêtement, intimidée par un si beau garçon.

Tout avait été si vite ensuite, le temps filait sans attendre.

Penser à tout cela lui remonta le moral, pourtant bien bas à cause de la culpabilité et le doute.

Revigorée, elle emboîta le pas de la jolie brune, et la guida vers un magasin de lingerie fine.

« À partir de ce soir, je peux t'assurer que Shinreï va en prendre plein les yeux ! Je serais si sexy, que jamais il ne s'en remettra ! »

Riant devant tant d'efforts de la part de la jeune fille énergique, Mahiro prit les devants et poussa les battants de la boutique.

Elle acheta de tout ; de la dentelle à foison, de la soie élégante, du satin brillant, des froufous par milliers... Du soutien gorge, aux bustiers richemment décorés, des nuisettes légères, aux combinaisons coquettes. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi femme qu'à ce moment là, elle se trouva même belle, parfois.

Quand elle arriva ce soir-là, il était déjà tard, mais elle aperçut la lumière de leur chambre sous la porte. Shinreï devait lire, elle sourit, impatiente.

Dans la salle de bain, elle respira une grande bouffée d'air, rougissant déjà en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour impressioner son amant : Elle se vêtit d'un joli corset brodé, accompagné de jarretelles bordées de dentelles et d'extravagances en tout genre. Le noir lui allait bien. C'est donc ravie qu'elle se dirigea vers la pièce, sûre de faire une entrée exceptionnelle…

Elle se coucha dix minutes plus tard, le temps de défaire les nœuds complexes qui recouvraient le vêtement.

Shinreï s'était endormi en l'attendant.

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre ultra court et vraiment peu glorieux, je trouve.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. À très vite !

Please review ! :)

* J'ai emprunté cette phrase au manga Nana, je m'en excuse, mais je la trouve tout bonnement sublime et elle résumait parfaitement cette rencontre. (Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, cette réplique décrit ce que ressent Nana le soir où elle recontre Ren pour la première fois :))


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année à tous ! Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, avec les fêtes, j'étais prise durant ces vacances, je poste donc enfin le 4ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça me fait grandement plaisir ! Bien à vous, lecteurs !

* * *

« Allons-y Yuya ! »

Elle vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue dans la grande glace de l'entrée, lissa les plis de sa robe courte et ferma la porte derrière elle. Emboîtant le pas de Mahiro, elle ouvrit la voiture, côté passager.

« Ce soir, c'est ta soirée ma jolie ! » avait déclaré la brune : aussi Yuya se laisserait guider, et sans rechigner ! Mahiro avait grandement insisté pour qu'elle n'ait rien à superviser et que tous se mettent à son entière disposition.

C'est donc avec ravissement que la jeune fille laissa son amie prendre le volant et monter le son de la radio. Elle était heureuse d'être là, avec elle.

La blonde éclata de rire quand Mahiro se mit à hurler les paroles, dans un anglais approximatif, et elle ne tarda pas à la suivre dans cette douce folie.

La légèreté de cet instant la comblât à tel point qu'elle en oublia momentanément tous ses tracas.

Elle riait à gorge déployée, ondulait sur son siège au rythme de la musique, criait sa joie, envoyait valser de tout côté sa tignasse blonde, interpellait les passants à travers la fenêtre ouverte, hilare…

Et ce n'était que le début… !

Enivrée, la jeune femme fût surprise d'être déjà arrivée à bon port. Impatiente, Mahiro s'extirpa du véhicule, se hâtant pour venir ouvrir la porte à Yuya.

« Mahiro, vraiment ! Je ne mérite pas tant de… »

Elle ne pût terminer que déjà, les mains de son amie recouvraient ses yeux.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Laisse toi faire, ma tigresse ! »

Grommelant un peu contre le surnom employé, Yuya se laissa néanmoins guider. Elle commençait à sentir les pulsations d'un son entraînant au creux de son ventre. D'anticipation, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, glossées pour l'occasion.

Elle avait décidé de se rendre le plus sexy possible pour sa dernière soirée en tant que « jeune fille ». Elle portait donc une robe noire à fines bretelles qui volait autour de ses cuisses à chaque mouvement, le décolleté attirait l'œil sans être provocant, et les talons, assez bas pour danser confortablement, assez haut pour affiner la jambe (bien que cela soit inutile pour la belle), lui assuraient une jolie démarche. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux sur les longueurs et ils tombaient à présent dans le creux de son dos, légers et brillants. Ses yeux, eux, ne nécessitaient pas d'artifices, car ils étaient à eux seuls de vrais bijoux : elle s'était donc contentée d'une touche de mascara.

Tout homme normalement constitué l'aurait qualifié de divine. Et ce soir-là, une puissante confiance en son charme s'insinuait insidieusement en elle.

Yuya reprit ses esprits lorsque les mains de Mahiro délaissèrent son visage pour lui permettre de découvrir les lieux.

D'un côté de la salle, répartis en plusieurs boxes, des canapés noirs élégants entouraient des tables basses en bois sombre, équipées de lampes rougeoyantes. Elles conféraient à la pièce une ambiance feutrée grâce à la lumière tamisée qu'elles diffusaient, la semi-pénombre semblait être une invitation à l'intimitié et à l'échange. Cet assemblage donnait sur une scène vivement éclairée elle, noire et patinée, où ça et là, droites et argentées, des barres de danse étaient dressées. Un bar un peu plus loin, encourageaient les clients à venir se désaltérer grâce à divers cocktails colorés et rafraîchissants.

Un peu rougissante, Yuya se demanda si Mahiro l'avait amené dans une quelconque boite de strip-tease ou autres excentricités. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand une grande clameur dans son dos l'en empêcha.

« Vive la future mariée ! »

Aussitôt elle fût entourée par la petite foule, recouverte de baisers, quelqu'un enroula un boa de plumes rose vif autour de son cou. Sollicitée par tous, et chamboulée par tant d'étreintes, elle eut du mal à reconnaître ceux qui l'encerclaient à présent. Enfin remise de sa surprise et de son émotion, elle réussit à mettre un nom sur l'assemblée de visages joyeux.

Tigre rouge, le petit ami de Mahiro.

Yukimura, son meilleur ami.

Akari, la coiffeuse. (Son salon était voisin à la librairie de Yuya, et elles étaient vite devenues amies).

Bontenmaru, le videur du Sunrise, la boîte qu'elle fréquentait plus jeune, avant de connaître Shinreï.

Akira, un adepte de la librairie qui leur avait fait vœu de fidélité et leur rendait souvent de grands services.

Tokito, sa petite amie au fort caractère.

Sakuya, sa cousine qu'elle adorait plus que tout.

Kyoshiro, son petit ami, qu'elle avait appris à connaître et apprécier.

Okuni, une des danseuses du Sunrise, Yuya et Yukimura l'avaient rencontré un soir grâce à Bonten.

Elle se précipita sur chacun d'entre eux, les serrant dans ses bras en riant. Elle n'avait pas revu certains d'entre eux depuis des mois, comme Bonten, Okuni ou Sakuya et Kyoshiro.

L'avantage de ses amis, c'est qu'ils l'étaient également tous entre eux : Aussi, à présent, Tigre rouge taquinait Akira, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Yukimura et Bonten discutaient déjà, souriants et se remémorant des souvenirs. Akari s'extasiait sur les cheveux de Sakuya, qu'elle jugeait « Ravissaaaaaants », sous l'air bienveillant de Kyoshiro et Okuni s'évertuait à mettre à l'aise Tokito, timide en société.

Rayonnante, Yuya se tourna finalement vers Mahiro.

« Merci Mahiro ! Vraiment merci ! Tu sais, un truc entre filles, c'est pas vraiment mon truc au fond ! Tu me connais bien… »

« Pas de problèmes ma belle ! Mais attention, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Ah, au fait ! La bande tient à te présenter quelqu'un ! »

« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? »

Elle se retourna vers Yukimura, dans le but de l'interroger mais elle devint muette quand elle reconnut le visage du nouvel arrivant.

Il s'était tenu à l'écart, probablement par respect pour leur retrouvaille et la fixait de ses beaux yeux rouges.

Yukimura s'interposa entre eux, euphorique.

« Yuya, tu l'as déjà rencontré l'autre jour, voici Kyo ! Je me suis permis de l'inviter ce soir, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Je… Non bien sur !…B-bonsoir ! »

Se trouvant instantanément gourde, Yuya piqua un fard monumental : elle avait _bafouillé_.

Il sourit, et elle frôla la syncope.

« Bonsoir. »

« Vois-tu Yuya, il se trouve que nous connaissons presque tous déjà le graaand Kyo ! »

Yukimura saisit ce dernier par les épaules, affublé d'un sourire éblouissant et Kyo lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« Vraiment ? »

Yuya était sceptique, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aux nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient tous passé ensemble… Grand dieu, elle s'en serait souvenue !

« En fait, il se trouve que Kyo est le frère de Kyoshiro ! »

Ca alors ! S'il tenait à la bluffer, c'était réussi ! Quand on regardait bien, il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais leur charme était absolument incomparable, selon elle.

« Un grand ami à moi. »

Ah.

« Un habitué du Sunrise. »

Oh.

« L'homme idéal de Akari et Okuni. »

Heiiiiiiiiiin ?

Les protestations fusèrent dans son dos, et elle entendit clairement un « Yukimuraaaaa, c'est personnel enfin ! »

« Ah et tu n'aurais pas enseigner les arts martiaux à Akira par hasard ? »

Ebahie, Yuya tourna son regard vers le bel inconnu qui acquiesçait.

« Comment se fait-il alors que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ? »

Ouf, elle n'avait pas bafouillé. Le choc, sûrement.

« Je suis dans l'armée, ça faisait un moment que j'étais pas revenu. »

Seigneur, existait-il un mec plus sensuel que celui-là ? L'uniforme l'avait toujours un peu émoustillé et… Zut, voilà qu'elle divaguait encore.

« Bref, je me suis donc permis de l'inviter, puisqu'il est de retour, et j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas ma petite Yuya ! »

Kyo la dévisagea, attendant sa réaction. Ses yeux rouges auraient damné toutes les saintes de la terre. Elle se dit alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus horrible que de fêter son enterrement de vie de jeune fille en compagnie d'un fantasme ambulant alors qu'elle se mariait dans deux jours. Bien évidemment, elle laissa cette réflexion au fond de son esprit et déclara, l'air dégagé et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

* * *

C'est court. Très court. Mais j'étais obligée d'arrêter là ! Navrée... J'essaie de poster au plus vite!

Please review !


	5. Chapter 5

Tout n'était plus que tourbillonnant. Et particulièrement délectable.

Yuya attrapa de nouveau la barre, d'une main vigoureuse, et lascivement se laissa porter par la ronde infligée par le cylindre. Elle se releva, quelque peu pantelante, tout en émoustillant sa poitrine à l'aide de son boa duveteux.

Ciel, elle avait vraiment trop bu, ce soir.

Elle songea au lendemain, à la tête déplorable qu'elle afficherait et finalement laissa échapper à nouveau, son rire cristallin.

Peu lui importait ! Ce soir c'était elle, la reine. C'était les strip-teaseurs qui lui avaient dit tout à l'heure, après qu'elle enfilait son quatrième cocktail. Elle était pompette, alors elle avait ri. Elle y avait presque cru aussi. Mais quand l'un d'eux avait arraché son pantalon pour laisser entrevoir l'infime bout de tissu qui lui servait de dessous, son esprit embrumé avait vite déchanté.

Avait-on jamais vu un homme en string crédible ?

Alors Yuya l'avait poussé sur le côté et, la boisson aidant, elle était montée sur scène avant d'entamer un show, un vrai !, comprenant déhanchements langoureux, un remake de « You can leave your hat on » de Joe Cooker, et un lancer de son soutien-gorge retiré à la va-vite de sous sa robe.

Non vraiment, elle n'était pas assez bourrée pour montrer sa poitrine.

Quoique. Elle avait été tentée, sous le regard insistant de Kyo.

Confortablement installé dans le canapé sombre qui faisait face à la scène, tel un pacha, il s'était délecté de toutes les péripéties de la soirée, particulièrement amusé.

Tout le monde semblait apprécier sa présence, bien que quelque peu hautaine et narquoise, et il paraissait être un interlocuteur agréable, malgré ses petits sourires suffisants et ses paroles confiantes. Après tout, les autres étaient sûrement habitués à ce petit manège, car ils avaient l'air de le trouver plus distrayant qu'agaçant.

Cette fière arrogance, affichée constamment sur un si beau visage, n'avait fait qu'attiser l'intérêt, déjà vif, de Yuya.

Car que pouvait cacher cette assurance sans faille ? Sinon une pudeur sans nom ?

Il l'intriguait à présent, en plus de l'attirer inexorablement vers lui.

Régulièrement, durant la soirée, Kyo était venu s'adresser à elle. Oh, des civilités, rien de plus. Par courtoisie probablement.

Alors pourquoi Yuya s'était-elle sentie si troublée sous son regard pénétrant ? Elle aurait du se mettre en colère, quand il avait jeté à sa tenue un coup d'œil appréciateur, s'attardant sur son décolleté et ses jambes galbées, avant de planter son regard rougeoyant dans le sien et laisser un sourire satisfait fleurir sur ses lèvres.

La Yuya d'avant aurait vivement protesté. C'était certain. Elle n'était pas un bout de viande tout de même !

Seulement cet homme avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états.

Elle revint sur terre lorsque sa cousine l'interpella.

« Yuya ! Kyoshiro et moi, nous rentrons. Nous avons eu une journée chargée aujourd'hui… Merci grandement pour cette soirée ! »

« Hein déjààààà ? »

Elle jeta un œil à l'heure projeté contre un mur plus loin. 04h00. Oops.

« Oui, et fais attention à toi. »

Ebranlée par le soudain sérieux dans le regard de Kyoshiro, la blonde ne pipa mot et se contenta d'un salut de main et d'un petit rire nerveux. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Tiens, Mahiro n'était plus là… Ah oui. Elle et son Tigrounet s'étaient éclipsés quand ce dernier s'était écroulé sur la table, sa seule erreur ayant été de défier Kyo dans un concours de beuverie. Elle rit en repensant à ce détail, puis descendit le petit escalier qui donnait accès à la piste. Akira vint à sa rencontre.

« Yuya, je suis désolé, mais nous aussi allons y aller… »

« Paaaas d'problèèèème A-ki-raaaa ! Vous allez faire des cochonneries heiiiin ? »

Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez, découragé, tandis que Tokito piquait un fard. Yuya ivre était un de ces numéros !

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Yuya, désormais boudeuse se dirigea vers Yukimura, qui était attablé en compagnie des dernières convives. (Hormis Akari qui était allée s'enquérir auprès d'un des danseurs, submergé par tant d'essence mâââle.) Puis s'asseyant entre son meilleur ami et Kyo, la belle entama ses jérémiades de sa petite voix plaintive.

« Yukiiiiiiii ! Pourquoi tu as amené tant de couples ce soir ? C'est vrai quoi… Ils cherchent des excuses pour aller s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Profitant de l'amusement de tous suite à cette déclaration, Kyo plaça nonchalamment un bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière Yuya.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Moi aussi j'aimerai m'envoyer en l'air et pourtant je ne m'enfuis pas de la soirée comme ça ! »

Aïe, décidément. L'alcool commençait réellement à lui monter à la tête. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Kyo sur son oreille, alors qu'il s'était penché vers elle pour lui chuchoter ces quelques mots.

« On peut y remédier, si tu insistes vraiment. »

Elle frissonna, trop emballée par cette idée pour son propre bien, et se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard brûlant d'une envie contenue.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas tant que ça à croquer… »

Puis affichant un sourire pervers, il leva le soutien-gorge de dentelle noir que Yuya avait jeté plus tôt dans la soirée. Yukimura éclata de rire avant de lâcher un « Roooo, Kyooo ! » amusé. La jeune femme blanchit avant de se laisser submerger par la colère. Quelle humiliation !

« Primo, je n'ai pas des petits seins ! Deuzio, je t'ai rien demandé le génie des mensurations ! Et terzio, ils ne seront jamais à toi ! Casanova de mes deux ! »

Puis avec toute la fierté dont elle était encore capable, elle se leva avant de se diriger vers les toilettes du club. Elle entendit le rire démoniaque de Kyo suivi d'un « Elle est marrante ! » et se renfrogna davantage. Foutu démon !

Cependant, elle repensa avec délectation à son souffle dans son cou et se dit que cet homme était réellement dangereux pour elle et son mariage. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Shinreï durant la soirée. Bon, après tout, il n'en saurait rien !

Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir et constata les dégâts de sa folie nocturne. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et lui donnait l'air d'une lionne Sauvage et indomptable. Ses yeux pétillaient, brillants à cause de l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt et le décolleté de sa robe en laissait désormais trop voir, son soutien-gorge ayant déserté. Puis elle vit la cause de son agitation se refléter dans la glace.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, pervers ? »

Kyo sourit, distrait par autant de réceptivité chez ce petit bout de femme.

« Tu m'amuses, Planche à pain ! »

« Eh ! On t'a pas sonné, l'impuissant ! »

Le sourire qu'elle espérait s'affaiblir ne fit que s'agrandir pour devenir diabolique. Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et plaquant Yuya contre le mur carrelé, son corps d'homme vint se coller contre ses courbes féminines.

« Tu as envie que je te montre si je suis impuissant ? »

Yuya déglutit, son cerveau cherchant par tous les moyens comment se dépêtrer de cette situation délicate, tandis que son corps, lui, se tendait d'anticipation alors que le visage de Kyo se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

« Tu es bien trop tentante pour une fille aussi chiante...»

Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration.

« Dis-moi de m'arrêter et je sors de cette pièce. »

Elle se tût, incapable de lui demander de cesser.

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard, voilà le chapitre tant attendu :) ! (enfin, tant attendu.. HEM HEM)

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me glorifie vraiment et ça me donne envie de toujours faire mieux :D Et un merci de plus aux reviewers anonymes/non-inscrits, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre :/

Bien à vous, lecteurs chéris! :)

* * *

Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps, alors qu'il remuait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Yuya était perdue, remuée par le désir incendiaire qui naissait au creux de son ventre, prise dans un tourbillon de sensations, que provoquaient les mains impatientes de Kyo en pressant sa cambrure, et puis, sa langue insidieuse. Cette langue qui envahissait à présent l'antre brûlant de sa bouche cherchant à en connaître les moindres recoins, les moindres saveurs. Elle perdait la tête devant tant de sensualité, tant d'expertise de la part d'un homme aussi peu respectueux.

Car comment nommer un homme qui détournait une femme de la raison, lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

Cependant, la lucidité n'arrivait pas à transpercer la vague de volupté qui la saisissait de toutes parts. Celle de Kyo semblait déjà avoir désertée alors qu'il saisissait férocement les cheveux de sa nuque échauffée pour approfondir leur baiser, le rendant fougueux et passionné.

Yuya laissa échapper un gémissement, malgré elle, et sentant contre sa bouche gonflée le sourire satisfait du bel homme, la colère monta en elle, la submergeant. Il s'était moqué d'elle, et elle le laissait l'embrasser ? Et Shinreï ?

Ses dents s'abattirent avec force sur la langue audacieuse.

Kyo se recula vivement, en étouffant un grognement. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et sentit le sang s'écouler dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il découvrait le liquide, aussi rouge que son regard, au bout de ses doigts.

Elle l'avait mordu !

Yuya s'était attendue à tout, vraiment à tout. Mais pas à l'explosion de rire qui suivit.

« HAHAHAHA ! T'es marrante ! »

Outrée, elle leva la main, prête à l'abattre sur la joue de ce démon quand celle de Kyo, bien plus vive, la stoppa dans son élan. Elle déglutit face aux yeux carmin, assombris par le désir.

« J'éviterais, si j'étais toi. »

Yuya n'eut le temps de répliquer que déjà, ses bras forts encerclaient sa taille pour l'attirer à nouveau, entamant avec sa langue blessée, un baiser à l'image de leur relation.

Sanglant et fougueux.

Alors qu'elle goûtait à son appendice meurtri une nouvelle fois, elle se dit qu'un tel baiser, ne pouvait décemment être que péché. Car il avait la saveur de la liberté, et d'une passion malsaine. Et elle prenait un tel plaisir à être embrassée ainsi sauvagement, violemment…

C'était si bon, que ça en devenait douloureux.

Car ce n'était pas son promis, ce soir, dans ses bras. Mais un démon, qui venait la détourner de toute raison.

Ce fût sa dernière pensée logique, avant de se laisser entraîner dans cet échange pervers et dénué d'avenir. Aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'aurait su dire combien car sa perception du temps était annihilée par l'ivresse, elle se trouvait devant l'appartement de Kyo.

La porte enfin ouverte, ils pénétrèrent avec difficulté dans le logement sans cesser leurs élans passionnés. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'éclairer la pièce : Très vite, Yuya entra en contact avec le rebord d'un des plans de cuisine tandis que le corps impatient de Kyo venait à son encontre. Elle aligna ses hanches aux siennes, envieuse d'un contact plus important, tandis que son homme s'empressait de faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe. Le vêtement dévala à ses pieds laissant Yuya à demi nue, une culotte noire et dentelée faisant office de survivante. Kyo grogna face à cette vision, et se rapprocha à nouveau de la belle.

C'était beaucoup trop de plaisir d'un coup. À ne plus savoir où on va, qui on est.

Elle était là, au milieu de la cuisine de l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle avait jamais vu, seulement éclairée par la pleine lune de ce soir. La pénombre la rendait plus frivole, elle s'y sentait moins exposée, et donc, plus entreprenante. Aussi, alors que les mains chaudes de Kyo saisissaient fermement ses fesses rebondies, ses mains à elle pressaient sa nuque, afin qu'il s'abaisse à son niveau. Il accéda à sa requête, sans cesser l'exploration de ce corps jeune et terriblement désirable.

Délicatement d'abord, les lèvres de Yuya vinrent embrasser la peau bronzée, au niveau du cou, puis sa langue chaude, rejoignant cette douce torture, fit frissonner le beau brun qui resserra son emprise.

Puis, elle voulut plus, tout de suite.

Alors que Kyo laissait choir sa chemise sombre au sol, sa main audacieuse glissa le long du torse musclé, et pressa longuement le renflement de son sexe bandé à travers le tissu en ne cessant pas ses caresses buccales.

Vraiment, cette furie blonde commençait sérieusement à l'amuser !

Il allait goûter ce corps, et allait lui faire crier son nom. Comme avec toutes les autres ! Avec les femmes, c'était toujours pareil au fond. Elles cédaient rapidement à leurs instincts les plus bas, après un regard brûlant et deux trois sourires. Elles s'arrangeait pour le rencontrer deux rues plus loin, ou pour lui demander l'heure. Lors des soirées, cela ne prenait pas plus de cinq minutes : Le temps qu'elles assimilent sa beauté, le temps qu'elles comprennent qu'elles avaient la possibilité d'en profiter, et le temps qu'ils leur fallaient pour atteindre une chambre ou encore les toilettes les plus proches.

Il était un amant excellent, il aimait procurer du plaisir autant qu'en recevoir : Il s'enivrait des cris de jouissance, de l'impatience frénétique d'une femme envieuse, et cette sensation de se perdre, après l'amour. Quand son cœur ralentissait, que sa respiration reprenait un rythme lent, et que tous les muscles de son corps étaient détendus à l'extrême. Ce bref moment, où même les gémissements agaçants de sa partenaire s'éteignaient pour le laisser à sa plénitude. Ce moment où il ne pensait à rien, juste à rétablir son souffle. Ce moment où, il ne pensait pas à toutes ces horreurs, dont il avait été le témoin.

Oui, il allait la baiser.

Pourtant, Kyo se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas ça au fond. Elle l'avait amusé, en résistant. Elle s'était vite enfuie loin de lui la première fois, une réaction peu commune chez le sexe féminin, car assurément, elles préféraient de loin sa compagnie. Puis Yukimura lui avait expliqué : Une future mariée. Le challenge était trop tentant, il allait prouver qu'il pouvait toutes les avoir. Alors il avait tenté de la rattraper, et l'avait vu se dérober à son regard, dans la cabine. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait réellement éveillé sa curiosité. Quand il avait apprit que son ami se rendait à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, il avait prétexté l'ennui et l'envie de revoir ses amis, afin de se faire gentiment invité. Elle était entrée dans la pièce, dans sa petite robe noir et il avait décidé que c'était pour ce soir : il était alors optimiste car il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher ! Quand il venait lui déblatérer des civilités, Yuya répondait vaguement, trouvait un prétexte pour lui échapper. Et puis sa plaie linguale le lançait encore un peu, lui rappelant à quel point cette fille était tenace et s'était difficilement laissée approcher, tout au long de la soirée. Elle avait eu tort, elle n'avait fait que l'exciter davantage.

Pourtant au bout d'une dizaine de verres, elle s'était enfin laissée aller. Il trichait un peu ce soir, mais cette planche à pain lui donnait bien trop envie. Et puis, personne n'avait jamais regretté une nuit avec lui !

Il laissa ses pensées pour plus tard quand la bouche humide de Yuya vint rencontrer son torse. Il se laissa faire un moment, toujours en tâtant son postérieur, appréciant sa forme. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, ce qui était inhabituel : Rares étaient les fois où les préliminaires s'éternisaient avec les conquêtes de Kyo.

Il s'empressa donc de déboutonner le vêtement, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la jeune femme dans son élan. Bien, le jeune homme allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il captura la pointe d'un sein entre ses lèvres avides, et Yuya se cambra suite à cet assaut, complètement déboussolée. La façon de faire de Kyo était si excitante, à l'opposé de Shinreï qui semblait prédire le moindre geste à l'avance, le brun lui, paraissait agir par instinct et pure envie. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le plan de cuisine, sa bouche attaquant son autre sein avec plus de férocité. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son buste, le rapprochant un peu plus.

Etait-il possible de désirer quelqu'un à ce point ?

De plus, l'érection de Kyo, pressée contre son pubis, ne l'aidait en rien, pas plus que les cajoleries infligées à ses monts et merveilles. N'y tenant plus, elle descendit le pantalon de son amant, d'un coup sec, embarquant par la même occasion son boxer. Libérant ainsi son sexe, elle le saisit à pleine main, fiévreuse. Il grogna, surpris par le douceur de ces si petites mains et tandis qu'elle lui imprimait un lent mouvement de va et vient, il vint réclamer un baiser de sa bouche impérieuse.

Continuant cet échange buccal, Kyo passa un doigt entreprenant sous l'élastique de son dessous, l'agaçant un peu pour enfin venir effleurer sa féminité. Quand il introduit un doigt en elle, son souffle se coupa alors qu'elle retenait les gémissements qui montaient dans sa gorge.

Elle était tout bonnement stupéfiante.

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme retenir autant l'expression de son plaisir. Elle était tout en retenue et en pudeur et il comptait bien rompre ce mutisme au plus vite.

Lorsque Kyo délaissa sa bouche pour son sexe, Yuya crut mourir sous l'assaut de sensations qui la saisit de toutes parts. Elle lâcha un petit cri, involontaire et ses mains vinrent saisir la chevelure de son amant. Satisfait, ce dernier continua l'exploration de sa féminité, effleurant le bouton de chair sensible, introduisant sa langue au plus profond d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle crie, mais la jeune femme se mordait les lèvres avec véhémence retenant soupirs et gémissements.

Bon sang, Kyo ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité !

Il la pénétra sans plus attendre, et Yuya laissa enfin échapper son premier gémissement. Bientôt, il lui imposa un rythme soutenu, il sentait son bassin glisser sur le plan en marbre. Impatient, il la descendit de son perchoir, et la retourna, s'enfonçant en elle plus profondément.

Alors que ses coups de reins devenaient erratiques et puissants et que Yuya s'accrochaient tant bien que mal aux rebords du meublé, son dos tout contre le torse brûlant de Kyo, elle songea un bref instant à Shinreï.

Et ce fût l'oubli.

* * *

Oui, Kyo est un pauvre type, c'est comme ça ! ;) Comment va réagir Yuya? Héhé, à suivre!

Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà la suite ! Désolée du grand retard, je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bien que tardif..

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à ceux qui me soutiennent ! :)

Enfin la réaction de Yuya! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Todom.

Todom.

Todom Todom Todom.

Les yeux de Yuya se plissèrent, subissant le martyr infligé par le martèlement incessant d'un cœur battant. Elle tenta vainement d'émerger de son état comateux, mais renonça vite après avoir rencontré la lumière du jour.

Et ce cœur qui ne s'arrêtait pas…

Ce cœur ?

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment du lit, effrayée au plus haut point mais ses jambes, peu fiables suite à cette nuit alcoolisée, lui firent défaut : Elle s'écroula, emportant avec elle le drap immaculé.

« Je fais souvent cet effet aux femmes, Planche à pain. »

Réveillé par cette soudaine fraîcheur, le bel éphèbe s'était éveillé et la contemplait à présent de son regard rouge, un sourire narquois affiché sur son visage.

Saisissant l'horreur de la situation, la belle blonde se leva à la hâte rattrapant maladroitement le linge pour couvrir sa nudité.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est impossible... Oh mon dieu… »

Grand dieu, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça ? Ce devait être un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise blague ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Avec LUI ? Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment du cours de la soirée, seul quelques flashs venaient accroître son mal de tête : Un boa rose, son soutien gorge en dentelle noire dans les mains de Kyo, des baisers et des soupirs... Affolée, elle tentait vainement de se souvenir de l'entierté de sa nuitée mais la douleur était cuisante. Combien de verres avait-elle bu pour qu'elle ait du mal à se remémorer les évènements qui l'avait conduite dans cet appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé, sans pouvoir trouver de réponse.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements, l'agitation et la panique la submergeaient par vagues, la mettant au plus mal et menaçant de la faire vomir.

Kyo la considérait, amusé de son regard fuyant et de la voir en si mauvaise posture. Il la regarda se passer la main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité, mordre ses lèvres, meurtries par les nombreux baisers échangés. En dépit de sa pâleur fantomatique, il la trouva délicieuse. Il se dit aussi qu'elle méritait un peu d'aide, pour l'avoir profondément intéressé la veille. Cette petite chatte était étonnante.

« Tes vêtements sont dans la cuisine… Mais es-tu sûre de vouloir te rhabiller ? »

Yuya se figea suite à ses paroles, et leva un regard désemparé vers le beau brun qui se levait à présent du lit. Complètement nu, il ne semblait pas tenir rigueur de son absence d'accoutrement et s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière, inquiète de ce rapprochement subit, recula de plusieurs pas, affichant son regard le plus noir.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai la moindre envie de rester nue dans la même pièce que toi ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! »

Distrait par tant de haine, Kyo saisit son poignet à son insu, et la rapprocha de son corps dénudé sans qu'elle puisse résister.

« Hier soir, tu ne disais pas la même chose. Tu semblais même en redemander. Crois-tu que tu pourrais me divertir encore un peu ce matin ? »

Quittant son sourire insolent pour se pencher vers la jeune fille, il effleura ses lèvres et attendit sa réaction. Elle ne tarda pas : Yuya leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme, son regard imprégné d'un mépris profond, et murmura :

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Digne, elle se détourna de lui et s'apprêtait à quitter cette pièce qui avait abrité leurs étreintes quand la voix de Kyo raisonna, froide et impitoyable.

« Hé ! Planche à pain ! »

Elle se détourna, haineuse et prête à répliquer mais les paroles prononcées et l'air arrogant et démoniaque affichés sur le visage de son interlocuteur la stoppèrent dans son élan.

« Le drap… J'en ai besoin. »

Folle de rage, elle saisit le linceul et lui lança à la figure. Consciente de sa puérilité, elle dévala hors de la pièce, fuyant vers la cuisine afin de récupérer ses vêtements et de quitter au plus vite cette garçonnière. Elle entendit le rire de Kyo raisonner dans son dos et tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe, il vint la rejoindre dans la salle, se délectant de la voir si hâtive.

« Tu pars déjà Planche à pain ? Nous commencions tout juste à nous amuser… »

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

La jeune fille leva des yeux brillants de larmes contenues vers son bourreau, l'implorant de s'arrêter là.

Dire que Kyo était surpris était un euphémisme. Il y avait eu le droit aux scènes dramatiques telles « Nous n'aurions pas du ! », « C'est mal ! » ou « Oh seigneur, j'ai péché ! » mais au bout de deux baisers, revigorées, ses conquêtes étaient toujours partantes pour une nouvelle série de galipettes. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait pleurer une femme, hormis lors des ruptures (or, ce n'était que des relations purement sexuelles auxquelles il mettait fin) et qu'on ne l'avait jamais considéré avec autant d'aversion après une nuit aussi chaude.

Il lui fallait cette fille, ne serait ce que par le challenge qu'elle représentait. Et puis, sans se mentir, elle était marrante en plus d'être un super coup !

Décidant de se montrer sous un meilleur jour, il saisit son sac à main, posé sur le meuble de l'entrée et le lui tendit. Elle s'en empara, le visage dévasté par une culpabilité sans nom et tremblante, elle déclara :

« C'était une erreur, je suis désolée. »

Le pouce de Kyo vint rencontrer ses lèvres et les frotta doucement pour faire cesser leur frémissement. Puis il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau, délaissé la veille au sol, et lui tendit un billet.

« C'est pour le taxi. Reviens me voir un de ces quatre, si tu en as envie. À plus, Planche à pain. »

Puis il s'éclipsa.

Déboussolée par tant d'attention, Yuya ouvrit difficilement la porte, et vacillante, descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble chic où logeait ce démon. En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune femme se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur et laissa libre cours à son chagrin, complètement anéantie.

Elle avait trahi Shinreï.

Pour s'encanailler avec un homme qui, en plus d'être un collectionneur de femmes, était odieux avec celles-ci ! Elle se répugnait à cet instant, elle avait trompé Shinreï, après trois ans d'amour et de fidélité, parce que Kyo lui avait un peu trop plu, et parce qu'elle avait été délaissée sexuellement par son compagnon. Quelle indignité ! Pour désigner une fille comme elle auparavant, elle aurait employé des termes comme "Salope" et autres grossièretés peu flatteuses, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation désastreuse !

Juste par manque de caresses...

Dans les bras du bel homme, elle s'était laissée aller à des plaisirs inassouvis, et à présent elle en éprouvait de la honte et la culpabilité lui nouait férocement la gorge. Gorge que Kyo avait longuement embrassé dans la nuit...

Chassant ces images déplacées de son esprit, elle se releva tant bien que mal et quitta le bâtiment, accompagnée de son mal de crâne, de son ventre noué et de son infamie.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelques étages plus haut, les yeux rouges suivirent son évolution avant de disparaître dans les tréfonds de l'appartement, songeurs.

* * *

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, je ne le trouve pas excellent, et très court encore une fois... J'espère qu'il vous satisfera quand même ! :$

J'essaie de poster au plus vite. Donnez moi votre avis!

Please Revieeew ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer : **je tiens à repréciser que les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas ; Ils sont l'invention de Akimine Kamijyo ! (le meilleur 3)

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pense que certains seront déçus pour certaines choses mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça va bien évidemment évolué au cours de la fic ! :)

Je voudrais remercier les reviewers anonymes/non-inscrits à qui je ne peux pas répondre ; c'est à dire : Lyly-angel, Azrael, Satuzoki, Cleem, Hatchiko44, La-petite-maline, Yunalesca01.

Bien évidemment, encore merci aux autres fidèles lecteurs :)

Peut-être que vous êtes inscrits/es mais je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller vérifier, navrée ! :$

Bien à vous, mes lecteurs chéris ! :)

* * *

Elle poussa la porte sans la faire grincer avant de s'introduire dans la pièce, la peur au ventre.

« Shi…Shinreï ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il n'était pas rentré de sa fête ?

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se remettre de cette soirée où l'excès avait prôné.

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, son cœur cognant férocement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu peur de rencontrer Shinreï, fragile et déstabilisée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne, pour lui faire face sans qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

Elle se servit un jus d'orange, afin de se réveiller. Mais quand elle amena le verre à ses lèvres, une réminiscence la troubla profondément et elle faillit s'étouffer.

Elle et Kyo avaient couché ensemble dans la cuisine.

Elle s'empourpra, terriblement honteuse en songeant à la façon dont elle s'était abandonnée à ce démon. Il avait été fougueux, rude et passionné. Mais jamais il ne lui avait fait mal…

Seigneur, elle devait OUBLIER cette soirée, c'était une nécessité !

Elle ne pourrait jamais le dire à Shinreï.

Annihiler sa relation avec lui ? Un homme attentionné, charmant, toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle, la combler. Le quitter pour Kyo ? Cet homme grossier et sans commisération pour personne, sans pitié, ni respect pour autrui, tout ça seulement parce que Monsieur était un peu plus beau que la normale ! Plutôt mourir !

Elle serra les poings, en colère contre lui, et contre elle-même. Elle sentit le billet que Kyo lui avait donné se froisser entre ses doigts. Elle soupira Elle était rentrée à pied, incapable de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle contempla le feuillet vert un long moment, tentant de se remémorer sa soirée.

Il y avait bien quelques souvenirs mais… Elle rougissait en se les rappelant. Elle était à la fois troublée, et rongée par la culpabilité. Shinreï n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et l'odeur de Kyo était encore partout sur elle…

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, avant que son avenir ne soit discrédité par des détails aussi compromettant. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand un ronflement sonore retentit dans le studio. Elle avait frôlé la crise cardiaque !

Doucement, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et découvrit Shinreï, dans un état déplorable Endormi à même le sol, le pantalon à moitié baissé, les cheveux en bataille… Luciole avait du le faire boire encore une fois, son compagnon ne touchait pas à l'alcool habituellement. Sauf lorsque son frère se faisait un plaisir de lui en faire ingurgiter, à son insu bien entendu.

En effet, Shinreï avait préféré une réunion « familiale » avec quelques membres de la grande lignée Mibu au traditionnel « enterrement de vie de garçon ».

Yuya contempla un moment son homme endormi. Lui avait bu sans aucun doute, mais n'avait sûrement pas porté préjudice à leur vie de couple…

Bientôt la nausée la gagna. Elle s'empressa donc de gagner la salle de bain et vomit tout son soûl, ses tympans bourdonnant impitoyablement, sans lui laisser de répit.

Elle se dit qu'elle le méritait bien. Elle avait commis l'irréparable.

« _À plus, Planche à pain_. »

Elle régurgita à nouveau, les larmes déferlant continuellement sur ses joues.

Oui, l'irréparable.

* * *

« Cesse de t'agiter Yuya ! »

La jeune fille grommela, peu amène.

« Et je t'en prie, cesse de tirer cette tête d'enterrement ! C'est ton mariage aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu es tyrannique Mahiro ! Toutes ces épingles m'arrachent littéralement les cheveux ! »

« Il faut souffrir pour être belle, c'est bien connu ! »

Yuya était peu convaincue mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne réalisait pas tout à fait qu'elle allait se marier aujourd'hui, en dépit de tout. Elle s'efforçait de paraître heureuse et détendue, mais la peur lui nouait le ventre et elle suait abondamment, menaçant d'anéantir son maquillage qui lui conférait un teint impeccable ; velouté et sans imperfections. Mahiro avait tout misé sur les tons pastel, qui convenaient parfaitement à sa chevelure dorée et ses yeux de jade. Ses boucles étaient regroupées en un chignon parsemé de fleurs blanches et elle portait un simple collier d'or blanc, fin et délicat. La jolie brune s'écarta un peu pour contempler son œuvre. Conquise, elle lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

« Seigneur Yuya… Tu ressembles à… à une déesse des temps grecs ! Le genre nymphe qui sort des bois, nu-pieds et qui s'en va danser au clair de lune ! Enfin tu vois, un truc du genre… Ou un ange ! Oui, voilà, un ange ! Manque plus que l'auréole ! »

Yuya déglutit difficilement avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle n'avait rien d'un ange, il suffisait de penser à la nuit dernière… La jeune femme leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai peur Mahiro… »

Attendrie, cette dernière prit Yuya dans ses bras avant de chuchoter.

« Tu te rappelles Yuya… Toi et moi, on a toujours rêvé d'un grand mariage… Nous rêvions d'une cérémonie au bord d'un lac, sous un autel dégoulinant de gaze et de fleurs en tout genre… Un buffet énorme, les enfants vagabonderaient sous les tables, extasiés. Il ferait beau, et la campagne environnante serait superbe. Nous voulions de belles robes, de beaux maris surtout ! Mais le plus important pour nous, c'était d'être ensemble. Et je suis là. Je serais toujours là d'ailleurs. Je serais proche de toi le moment venu, et si tu te sens défaillir, regardes moi et repenses à tout ce qu'on espérait… »

Yuya hocha la tête, rassurée. Oui, Kyo n'allait pas gâcher le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mahiro serait là pour elle. Et Shinreï l'attendait aussi et elle l'aimait. Elle se redressa, déterminée.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

La musique retentit dans l'église et Shinreï tourna un regard brillant d'émotion vers les portes qui s'ouvraient. Enfin le grand jour !

Quand Yuya franchit le seuil, l'assemblée se tut, éblouie par la beauté angélique de la jeune femme. C'était Yukimura qui tenait son bras, ses parents étant décédés et son frère étant à l'autre bout de la terre. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'autel, tous deux arborant un sourire éblouissant.

Oui, vraiment. Cette journée allait être magnifique. Et Yuya ne laisserait personne la gâcher.

Personne.

Elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui de Shinreï, et en rencontrant son visage ému et comblé, elle ressentit une grande satisfaction. C'était son homme, le sien. Et elle allait se marier.

Alors que Yukimura allait poser la main de Yuya dans celle de son futur mari, il lui murmura à l'oreille, visiblement tendu.

« Kyo est ici. »

Le cœur de Yuya manqua un battement et elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur l'assemblée. Elle le vit. Adossé au fond de l'église, les bras croisés et à l'écart des autres, il la fixait intensément. La jeune femme fût brièvement prise de vertige et finalement se retourna vers son fiancé, bien décidée à ignorer l'invité surprise.

Tandis que le prêtre prononçait le discours habituel, Yuya sentait le regard rouge sur elle, inlassablement et une vive tension s'empara d'elle. Elle sentit à peine les doigts de Shinreï se glisser au creux de sa main. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège d'un brasier ardent. L'emprise de son regard dans son dos la paralysait complètement. Pourquoi cet homme si insolent possédait-il un magnétisme si puissant ?

Elle pivota imperceptiblement la tête et regarda le bel homme, débordant de confiance et d'arrogance. Il lui souriait doucement. Yuya fronça légèrement les sourcils, folle de rage mais retenant sa colère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Shiina ? »

Embarassée, cette dernière se détourna vivement de l'objet de son attention et écouta consciencieusement le reste de la messe.

« Bien, maintenant que les vœux sont faits, Shinreï Mibu, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse, Yuya Shiina, de l'aimer et de la respecter, de la chérir dans le bonheur et les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie ; Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le jeune homme prit les mains de sa bien-aimée et lui sourit tendrement.

« Yuya Shiina, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux, Shinreï Mibu, de l'aimer et de le respecter, de le chérir dans le bonheur et les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie ; Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »

Le regard de cette dernière dévia doucement vers Kyo, au fond de la salle, semblant le défier.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Elle sourit, heureuse. Oui, même l'apollon posté près des lourdes portes ne pourrait gâcher cette journée.

« Maintenant, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Un silence religieux suivit cette déclaration.

« Je vous déclare donc, mari et femme. »

* * *

Tadaaaaam ! Et oui, elle a dit oui... Je suis diabolique ! ;)

Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà (enfin!) le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Comme d'habitude il est très court, (et surtout très en retard !). Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été victime du "syndrome de la page blanche"! Impossible de savoir comment amener ce chapitre 9, c'est donc avec beaucoup de difficultés que j'ai écrit cette horreur, (J'AI HONTE), je m'en excuse sincèrement, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.. Je pense que ce chapitre, certes pauvre, va m'aider à me relancer dans l'écriture (sérieuse & appliquée) de "L'amant".

Je remercie particulièrement ju5tin3 et PowZ, les deux soeurettes, pour leur soutien inébranlable.

Bonne lecture, & bien à vous chers lecteurs.

Love.

* * *

.

« Hmm… Nagato ! Tu sais entretenir ton corps ! »

L'interpellé resta impassible tandis que la jeune femme caressait amoureusement ses abdominaux. Il avait failli rire : Il n'aimait pas donner son prénom à ses aventures, ainsi elles ne le retrouvaient que rarement. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et la blonde décolorée qui lui servait de conquête ce soir là glissa le long de son corps doré, s'attardant plus bas. Alors que sa bouche s'activait pour le satisfaire, Kyo en profita pour se remémorer les évènements qui étaient survenus la semaine passée.

Il ricana : Elle avait dit _OUI_.

Il pensait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, suite à toute cette pression. Finalement elle l'avait défié. Elle aurait alors du savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Le démon qu'il était n'avait encore rien démontré de sa détermination, surtout celle qui le prenait lorsqu'il souhaitait quelque chose.

La pression montait dans son bas ventre, alors que la libertine s'affairait toujours entre ses jambes. Minutieusement d'ailleurs. Kyo abandonna ses pensées, et considéra enfin le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard énamouré à travers ses cils immenses, espérant l'aguicher davantage. Il fit rouler nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts et rencontra enfin ses yeux.

Verts.

* * *

« Yuya, peux tu aller chercher le livre dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt s'il te plait ? »

La blonde descendit de l'échelle qui lui permettait de ranger les ouvrages sur les étages supérieures et s'enfonça dans l'arrière-boutique, la partie la plus ancienne de la librairie. Elle aimait vraiment cet endroit et son odeur, tout aussi particulière que celle des vieux livres. La pièce était baignée de lumière, et bien que la poussière y tournoyait sans cesse, Yuya s'en souciait peu. Elle s'appuya doucement contre le mur, près de la fenêtre ouverte, appréciant la faible brise. Aujourd'hui était un jour incroyablement chaud. Elle soupira ; Shinreï était en voyage d'affaires. Elle serait seule ce soir.

Le bruit de la porte dans son dos la réveilla de son état léthargique. Elle se retourna et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Kyo et son petit sourire insupportable, au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Salut, Planche à pain. »

Elle se mit immédiatement à chuchoter, se sentant inconsciemment fautive.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es fou ! Comment es-tu rentré ? »

Il sourit, son ton était furieux : l'énerver était un tel délice ! Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, pas gêné pour un sou.

« J'ai dit à la brune à l'entrée que tu avais oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture, je suis censé t'avoir ramené l'autre jour. »

Elle rougit instantanément lorsqu'il insista sur le "censé". Certes, il l'avait ramené, mais pas vraiment chez elle...

« Or, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai rien oublié ! Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Vas-t'en maintenant ! Tu ne penses pas que tu m'en a fait assez baver ? Venir au mariage, tu es fou ! Si quelqu'un t'avait vu ! »

Affreusement embarrassée, elle tenta de le faire sortir de la pièce en le poussant. Kyo ricana face à ses tentatives désespérées pour le faire fuir. Il trouvait ça absolument jouissif de la voir se trémousser dans sa petite robe blanche, confuse à cause de la nuit évoquée. Il saisit ses poignets délicats, amusé.

« Tout doux Tigresse. »

Yuya râla de plus belle, face au surnom employé, se débattant pour se défaire de son emprise. Sa personnalité la mettait hors d'elle, mais plus que ça, l'effet qu'il avait sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait souvent repensé à leur aventure, après le mariage. Surtout depuis un mois, car Shinreï était sans cesse convié à des congrès scientifiques aux quatre coins du pays et elle se sentait un peu délaissée. Le jeune homme attrapa son menton et lui releva le visage, affichant son sourire le plus séducteur.

« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? Après une nuit aussi torride... »

Elle se renfrogna, pas vraiment enchantée qu'on lui rappelle son infidélité, et marmonna :

« Vas au diable ! Ce n'était rien. »

Kyo ayant lâché ses mains, elle en profita pour s'éloigner de lui et reprendre ses activités. Tandis que Yuya lui tournait le dos pour saisir un carton, en prenant bien soin de l'ignorer, il vint presser son corps contre le sien et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle tressauta, et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulut glaciale :

« Quoi enco..? »

Le bouche de Kyo se posa sur son cou, la coupant dans son élan. La jeune femme se figea, incapable de prononcer une parole de plus. Délicatement, il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau, la faisant gémir. Yuya perdit la tête, devant tant de douceur et inconsciemment, recula son bassin afin de profiter du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier, satisfait, laissa ses mains agripper ses hanches, tandis que sa langue taquinait son lobe sensible. Alors que la jeune femme se collait un peu plus à lui, et qu'elle offrait son cou à ses baisers, Kyo se fit plus désireux et effleura le bas de sa robe. Il insinua une main sous le vêtement avant de masser tendrement sa cuisse : Yuya ne protestait pas, frissonnante sous ses caresses. Le démon qu'il était en profita pour poursuivre ses attouchements, étonné qu'elle se laisse faire. Il déplaça lentement sa main vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et subitement, grogna de douleur.

Yuya avait saisi ses doigts et les avait tordu brusquement, lui provoquant un élancement assez vif pour qu'il retire sa main aventureuse. Elle relâcha ses doigts endoloris, fière d'elle.

« Cesses donc de me toucher quand ça te chante ! Tu es vraiment le pire ! »

Il se contenta d'un éclat de rire diabolique, comme à son habitude, avant de lui adresser une œillade suggestive.

« Fais attention Planche à pain, si tu abîmes mes doigts, je ne pourrais plus t'en faire profiter... »

Elle lui lança un regard consterné.

« ...Sauf si ça te dit de jouer plus bas ! »

Il désigna son entrejambe, arrogant comme jamais, et Yuya ne prit même pas la peine de l'envoyer paître. Elle l'ignora superbement avant de quitter l'arrière-boutique, sans un mot. Elle l'entendit de loin lui crier un "Passes me voir" amusé. Décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de se payer sa tête ! Elle fit encore quelques pas avant de se dérober derrière l'un des rayons de la librairie. Elle glissa lentement au sol, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle avait beau crier haut et fort que Kyo la répugnait, Yuya était pourtant irrémédiablement attiré par lui et à l'instant, elle avait failli se laisser aller à ses instincts les plus primaires. Cet homme se débrouillait toujours pour apparaître dans les moments où elle ne se sentait pas spécialement proche de Shinreï et où son manque d'affection était élevé.

Il faut dire que la nuit avec Kyo avait été des plus chaudes, et elle avait affreusement honte en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. En effet, elle avait eu de nombreux flashs après son aventure avec le beau brun... Elle rougit en se les rappelant. Décidément ce bellâtre lui fesait littéralement perdre la tête!

Elle le maudit pour son sex-appeal, avant de reprendre son travail, troublée et nerveuse suite à cette rencontre.

* * *

« Un verre de ton meilleur saké, Bonten. »

Le colosse se pencha, et attrapa une des bouteilles avant de servir l'homme en face de lui. Il l'encouragea à goûter l'alcool, d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de s'éloigner. Le client avala d'une traite la boisson, fit rouler ses doigts sur le bar, signe qu'un autre verre était souhaité. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses à ses côtés se pencha par dessus le comptoir, et saisit à bout de bras le goulot, avant de resservir son compagnon.

« Dis-moi, ces temps-ci, tu reviens régulièrement au Sunrise, tu n'espérerais pas rencontrer quelqu'un par hasard ? »

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux, impassible.

La jeune femme vint se presser contre le bras de l'individu, tandis qu'il vidait son deuxième verre aussi vite que le premier.

« Que t'est-il arrivé aux doigts, mon chou ? »

L'interpellé sourit, et les examina, l'air songeur.

« Une longue histoire. »

Un courant d'air se fit sentir lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit en grand. Le nouvel arrivant vint s'asseoir près des deux autres, au comptoir.

« Ca faisait un bail, Luciole. »

« Oui, je m'ennuyais. Je n'ai pas l'occasion d'embêter Shinreï ces temps-ci. »

L'autre se releva, visiblement interessé par la chose.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« À vrai dire, je ne sais plus. »

Le jeune femme soupira, il était irrécupérable.

« Yuya a dit qu'il était à Osaka pendant trois jours pour je ne sais plus quelle réunion. Elle se sent seule d'ailleurs! »

« Akari, il y a une araignée sur ton épaule. »

Cette dernière se mit à hurler avant de traverser le bar en courrant, paniquée et Luciole la suivit en marchant tranquillement.

Bontenmaru se dirigea vers le comptoir, tandis que le premier client se levait.

« Mets ça sur mon compte, je réglerai plus tard. »

« Comme d'habitude. Déjà fini ? »

« Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle plutôt intéressante, j'ai mieux à faire. »

« Alors à plus, Kyo. »

Il passa la porte, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Reviews ? :$


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers, merci beaucoup ! N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me laisser vos impressions ..

Désolée pour mon absence... écrire régulièrement des chapitres est plus difficile que ce que je pensais.. Cela fait si longtemps, il est temps que je me reprenne!

Bien à vous lecteurs!

Love.

* * *

Yuya tourna le robinet de la baignoire : son bain était prêt. Elle soupira de contentement tout en se glissant dans l'eau chaude ; Les bulles de savon s'envolèrent doucement. La pièce embaumait à présent le miel et la cannelle, Yuya se sentit fondre en même temps que les petites sphères vaporeuses qui recouvraient à présent son corps détendu. Après toutes ces émotions, un peu de relaxation n'était pas de trop.

Kyo, encore et toujours KYO.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant les mains, si grandes, si habiles, parcourant ses courbes. Elle se laissa aller à fantasmer, mettant de côté la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle se surprit à vouloir les lèvres expertes du brun sur sa peau, et à se laisser embrasser à nouveau : Les baisers de Kyo étaient si suaves, si enivrants... Elle perdait la tête lorsque sa langue taquine s'introduisait entre ses lèvres, désireuse de sensations plus charnelles. L'ardeur de cet homme l'électrisait totalement, et Yuya plongeait progressivement dans un océan de désir et de passion déchirante ; Un mélange de haine, de concupiscence et de tentation. Une tentation puissante et dévastatrice, qui la mettait en garde. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe dans les filets de ce bellâtre, la blonde se devait de résister. Après tout elle n'était qu'une nouvelle proie sur le tableau de chasse (probablement conséquent) de Kyo.

Céder revenait à le laisser gagner.

Le problème ? Kyo était doué, et savait comment attirer les femmes dans son lit, et peu importe qu'elles soient mariées, fiancées, vierges et inexpérimentées ou encore aient fait le vœu de chasteté. Quiconque rencontrait le regard de cet Apollon semblait pris au piège.

La belle se demanda si des hommes avaient déjà succombé à ces yeux si particuliers, (ce qu'elle ne trouverait pas si étonnant), mais rit après avoir imaginer Kyo faire du charme à un autre mâle. Cela semblait improbable.

Ces yeux...

Yuya frissonna avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, l'eau n'était pourtant pas froide. Seulement, se remémorer les orbes brûlants de Kyo la mettait dans tous ses états. Ses yeux étaient si beaux, elle aurait aimé s'y perdre et les détailler encore et encore, leur chaleur l'enveloppait toute entière.

La jeune femme avait été incroyablement surprise lorsqu'elle avait couché avec Kyo ; Bien qu'il se servait des femmes comme d'objets, il leur accordait pourtant toute son attention. En effet, en plus des caresses administrées afin de contenter Yuya, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tous leurs ébats, ce qui l'avait émoustillé davantage.

En fait, cet arrogant était un amant parfait. Un dieu du sexe tout simplement.

Elle exagérait peut être, au fond. Mais le contraste entre son mari et le beau brun était si important qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en Kyo, un partenaire expérimenté et adroit, incroyablement séduisant et provocant.

Elle gémit de frustration ; Elle avait envie de lui.

La sonnerie retentit, dans le silence du studio. Était ce Shinreï qui avait décidé de revenir plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise ? Trop enthousiasmée par l'idée, elle s'enroula à la hâte dans sa serviette de bain avant de se précipiter à l'entrée, mouillant au passage le tapis qui y trônait. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Kyo, alangui, nonchalamment posté dans l'entrée et déjà un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Yuya ne sut que dire, ahurie par sa présence. Quand elle leva enfin les yeux vers les siens, il lui adressa un regard si luxurieux , qu'avant de réfléchir davantage, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser sa bouche désireuse sur celle du bel homme.

Il s'engouffra dans l'appartement sans attendre et ferma la porte.

* * *

L'avion amorça l'atterissage et Shinreï se réveilla en sursaut.

Enfin de retour !

Yuya lui avait tellement manqué ! Il sourit, comblé, sa femme était exceptionnelle, il avait tellement de chance... Il regarda au travers des hublots le sol se rapprocher, et l'impatience le saisit. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant, et un étrange frisson parcourut son dos.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, avant de s'ouvrir au monde.

Elle roula sur le dos afin de prendre le temps de se réveiller. Un éclat blanc attira son attention, elle se retourna lentement et découvrit un morceau de papier où étaient griffonnés ces quelques mots :

"Je t'attends ce soir, chez moi. KYO"

Yuya faillit sourire, avant de réaliser dans quel pétrin elle s'était à nouveau mise. Elle serra son oreiller contre elle, avant d'y enfouir le visage. Kyo lui donnait l'impression d'avoir 17 ans à nouveau ! Elle alla chercher un briquet dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine, et mit le feu à la missive. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle irait, même si c'est elle qui avait entamé le baiser la veille, elle se résignait à admettre que Kyo lui plaisait énormément.

"Surprise !"

Yuya sursauta, horrifiée au plus haut point. Shinreï se tenait au milieu du salon, les bras largement ouverts, désireux de l'enlacer. Épouvantée, la jeune femme tendit ses mains afin de le retenir alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, tout sourire.

"Shinreï, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu étais censé revenir demain !"

"Visiblement, je n'ai pu attendre une journée de plus pour te retrouver mon amour"

Il se pencha pour amorcer un baiser mais Yuya recula vivement. Le jeune homme la regarda suspicieusement avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

"Chérie... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Elle rigola nerveusement puis dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"Mon amour ! Je suis malade, ne m'approche pas, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit ! Comme tu peux le constater je suis éreintée, je vais prendre une douche afin d'être présentable !"

La blonde se précipita vers la salle de bain, sans un regard de plus pour son mari, afin d'effacer les traces éventuelles de sa nuit de débauche. Elle se retint de hurler quand elle découvrit le suçon qui trônait fièrement sur son sein gauche.

_KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ _!_

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait maintenant, allongé sur le sofa, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Kyo grogna, furieux qu'elle le fasse attendre. Elle DEVAIT venir. Elle en avait ENVIE, et ça, il en était sûr. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme le désirait tout autant que lui même la désirait. Le sexe ne trompait pas, quand à leur passion commune. Exacerbé, il écrasa son énième cigarette dans le cendrier débordant de mégots, avant d'aller se poster à la fenêtre.

Yuya devait venir, coûte que coûte.

* * *

22h36.

Son regard se détourna de l'horloge qui ornait le mur du salon, pour revenir à son mari, qui était assis devant elle. Ce dernier la dévisageait, visiblement inquiet.

"Tu sembles soucieuse mon ange, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Si tout va bien chéri, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas !"

Yuya se força à sourire avant de se remettre à manger son dessert, sans conviction. Elle n'avait pas faim.

"Shinreï, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour.. pour Akari en ce moment, elle a une peine de cœur et je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller la voir, elle a de très gros problèmes à s'en remettre..."

"Tu peux y aller si tu le désires ma puce, je comprendrai parfaitement tu sais."

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement, et Yuya s'en voulut de trouver une excuse aussi malhonnête afin de rejoindre son amant.

Elle hésita un moment, et finalement prit une décision.

* * *

23h00.

Yuya n'était toujours pas là.

Kyo, furieux, décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre, il allait sortir et prendre du bon temps, comme à son habitude. Cette furie blonde n'allait pas le faire changer, ni lui faire ressentir quoique ce soit ! D'ailleurs, cette femme lui importait peu, elle n'était qu'un jouet, qu'un divertissement ! Saisissant un manteau au passage, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, d'humeur massacrante. Il ouvrit la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise...

"Salut Kyo."

Il rencontra les yeux verts de la jeune fille, embarrassée, et s'attarda sur ses joues, rougies par la précipitation dont elle avait du faire preuve pour venir jusqu'ici. Le blouson qu'il tenait en main tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, alors qu'il saisissait sa taille et l'embrassait passionnément.

Il ne comprit pas la satisfaction et le soulagement qui envahirent son cœur à cet instant.

* * *

Désolée, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose... Je comprendrai si vous ne prenez même pas la peine de reviewer ^^ Mais si vous pouvez quand même me faire part de vos impressions? :$


End file.
